Sugar Frosted Frights
|season=3 |number=29A |image=Title-SugarFrostedFrights.jpg |caption= |airdate=October 31, 1995 |production=027A |writer=Martin Olson Tim Hill |director=Doug Lawrence Timothy Berglund |guests= |prev=Schnit-Heads |next=Ed is Dead: A Thriller! }} "Sugar Frosted Frights" is the first segment of the 29th episode of Rocko's Modern Life, the first episode in production order for the show's third season, and also the series' Halloween episode. Synopsis The episode starts with a narrator telling the story of the Hopping Hessian, the ghost of a mercenary who lost one of his legs during a war. The legend says that every Halloween night, his ghost rises up from the tomb to search for his missing leg, but the narrator is soon interrupted by a reporter who cuts the story and returns to the news with the announcer wishing everybody a happy Halloween and also telling them to be careful when the Hessian returns to retrieve his leg. At Rocko's house, Rocko is showing Heffer his Really Really Big Man costume. Heffer then shows his costume, which is a tattoo of a pumpkin's face on his belly that glows in the dark. They then rush to Filburt's house, which is a total disaster. They enter to find Filburt hiding under a sheet and ask him why he doesn't want to go trick-or-treating. He tells them that, when he was little, his crazy aunt Gretchen always told him that candy was poisonous and that if he even touched it, the Hopping Hessian would come after him. Rocko and Heffer take Filburt trick-or-treating with them anyway. When Filburt eats one piece of candy, he goes totally crazy and then rushes to another house, demanding the occupant to give him the plate. He gets furious when he sees that the plate just has pennies and swallows a whole bag of sugar. Delirious and hallucinating, Filburt runs out of the house and into the dark woods, crossing the old photo house bridge where the Hopping Hessian lost his leg. Rocko and Heffer find Filburt in a cemetery, chewing on a tombstone. Filburt then passes out, saying that he's never eating candy again. As they try to leave the woods, Rocko and Heffer are then startled by the crack of a stick (made by some squirrels trying to scare them), but Filburt doesn't care at all and just keeps walking. Just when they get back to the old photo house bridge, a squirrel stops them and tells them to look behind. They look behind to see a one-legged shadowy figure raising a sword in the air. The Hopping Hessian starts charging at the trio. Just as they reach the bridge, the Hessian intercepts them and throws his missing leg at Filburt. The last thing we see is Filburt's broken glasses falling to the river. The narrator from the beginning of the episode then reappears, saying that the story isn't over yet. The scene cuts to Halloween night of the next year and we see that Filburt is alright. He goes to Rocko's house where he finds Rocko and Heffer looking at last Halloween's photos, along with the Hopping Hessian, who it turns out was merely scaring them as a prank. Just as they're getting ready for this Halloween, however, Filburt, trembling and scared, asks them exactly who took the pictures, pointing out one where all of them are in the frame. Home video releases ;DVD * Rocko's Modern Life: Season Three * Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series * Out of the Vault Halloween Collection External links * * Category:Halloween productions